thenerdswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Nader Abrams
Warning: 'This page has major spoilers about season 1 of the series. 'Nader Abrams (August 18, 1995 - ) 'was born to 'Benjamin Abrams (4 July 1958 - 8 June 2014) and Nancy Abrams -aka Nancy Maged- (7 October 1965-) a month after the death of his maternal grandfather Maged Hanna (5 February 1941 - 7 July 1995) in Zamalek, Cairo. He is portrayed by Ihab Essam. Personality The first impression anyone who just met Nader of him would be that he is narcissistic, cynic and misanthrope, and in all truth, he is all of these things affected by the circumstances he was born into; his mother was an actress who graduated from Cairo’s Academy of Arts and wanted all her life to be a huge star but ended up as a producer of scientific TV shows for Discovery channel where she had met Nader’s father Ben. You could see how narcissistic and cynic he is in the first episode when he hosted the first Reyada awards show when he roasted the prime minister of Egypt Ahmed Kandil and how he reacted to the journalist Eman Hisham when he met her at the cabinet building. Like his mother, Nader is health-conscious, or health-freak if you please. Affected by all the early deaths in their family, Nader and his mother have thanatophobia which makes them unbearable in times, but Nader has taken a few steps ahead of his mom, who can’t quit eating dairy products that he decided to give it all together and become vegan, but he hasn’t been a pain in the ass to others about his health choices, probably because he didn’t want others to live as long as he aspires to. He’s psyched about Peter Thiel more than he is about Elon Musk which gets him in a lot of debates with both Hazem and Sherif while Sam abstains. The reason about his excitation is that Peter Thiel wants to live until the age of 120 which is something Nader is psyched about as well, although sometimes Nader could go on a limb saying that he can crush Peter’s ambitions and would trash about Peter’s lifestyle and food choices. He was admitted to MIT at an early age because his father was a pretty known pop-science figure and someone owed him a favor. He graduated studying Artificial Intelligence summa cum laude at the age of 18 which is the reason why Hazem considers Nader his arch-enemy, as is Hazem thinks if he was the one in the states not Nader he would’ve done great things Nader wouldn’t even have dreamt of. Nader thinks of himself as the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes, which makes everyone question it since Sherlock Holmes isn’t even a real person, then he would claim he is the real Sherlock Holmes is what he means, he loves to over inspect, analyze and psychoanalyze everyone and everything. Nader unlike all his friends isn’t so excited about desserts, although he has a tradition of cooking every weekend with Sarah -who’s also his best friend-, she’d always try to convince him of eating or cooking desserts but he never agrees. Despite that, he likes comfort foods and since they’re not vegan, he tries to make vegan versions of everyone of them which makes everyone crazy and mad at him for spending that much time thinking of recipes. Nader is excited about Fermi’s paradox and believes mostly that human life is trapped in a simulation and someday the simulation would end and they will reward the most accomplished people. Nader is the only person in the group who is good enough with mathematics to be able to develop the best algorithms which makes him a part of every project they start despite the fact that they don’t like him that much given his narcissistic character and him trying to take over every startup they start. He is too paranoid and can develop too many conspiracy theories -but doesn’t announce it-. He was in a relationship with Carol Toyota (23 June 1993-) who is two years older than him, but he ended things after 3 weeks because he thought the whole thing was too weird. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Abrams Family